


The Other

by LykanYouko, Youko-K (LykanYouko)



Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: KevEdd - Freeform, M/M, Rev!Edd, Reverse!KevEdd - Freeform, alpha!kevedd, eddward vincent - Freeform, kevin anderson - Freeform, kevin barr - Freeform, rev!kevin - Freeform, reverse!edd - Freeform, reverse!kevin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 09:05:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15385416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LykanYouko/pseuds/LykanYouko, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LykanYouko/pseuds/Youko-K
Summary: Eddward want his Pumpkin, he loves to torture him. But one day, when he's following to his house he discovers a terrifying secret. [KevEdd/Reverse!KevEdd]





	1. Chapter 1

Kevin Anderson had a lot of patience and understanding, he was the kind of person who was difficult to make it cry or give up at any situation. He had a dirty mouth and a volatile temperament but he was really friendly and kind with others in general. If he had been an athlete probably he had been popular and accepted, but he was a nerd, a nerd with a fascination with robots and mechanic stuff, so naturally he was bullied to no end. He was strong, he always had something to say, he never let his bulliess to take him down, he was patient, persistent, true with himself and stubborn as a mule. But he was a human, humans has limits, and he reached his limit.

Kevin Anderson hides a secret behind his eternal smile and optimism. A suicidal and dramatic personality, a silent one. He tried hard to hide it, to control it, but sometimes he wasn't that strong. He cried a lot in the darkness and cut himself in secret. He didn't want to ruin his parents happiness, or bother anyone at all with his stupid problems, that's why he always smiled, that's why he was always fighting, that's why he was so strong. But not that day.

It wasn't the first time that his bullies beat him up that hard, it wasn't the first time to be humiliated and embarrassed in front of everyone in his school, but it was the first time he cried in front of them. Weak. Of course that was the sweet for his bullies, a single tear and they wanted more, specially from him, the hardest one to break. He won't give them the satisfaction, so he run. He run to home.

One of them run after him. The worst, the one who hated him the most.

Eddward Vincent.

A punk, intelligent, arrogant, strong and probably with mental problems, or that was what everyone thought, there wasn't any other explanation for his obsession with torturing others, specially Kevin. Eddward really ENJOYED torture him in any way, physically, emotionally, psychologically, and even sexually touching him in inappropriate ways and places. Make Kevin cry was his goal and he wanted more.

Kevin was fast, so does he. It was late in the afternoon when the light was red, just an hour more and school will end, that's why the streets were empty and the children were already out. For the teens was strange to be out that early that's why a lot of curious looks followed them until a group of houses in a cul-de-sac where Kevin disappeared behind one. Without fear Eddward followed him and knock the door knowing his parents won't be there.

"Open up, Pumpkin! I know you are there, I saw you in. " warned Eddward with his terrifying, arrogant and mocking voice.

He heard some noises from the inside and he couldn't believe that Kevin were so naive to actually open the door, almost stupid. But when the door opened up he didn't see the small teen, in his place a taller and bigger teen was looking at him confused and annoyed.

"What do you want dork?" He had red or better say orange hair similar to the little Pumpkin, a similar red hat but put it backwards and a pair of intense green eyes. His presence was strong and dominant, with his height and muscles of athlete one could get easily intimidated. And for a moment Eddward was.

"I… I'm looking for Kevin." He had lost all the cockiness, but more than intimidated he was surprised. He was sure that Kevin was a only child.

"I'm Kevin, but for your face I think I'm not the Kevin you are looking for. " a mocking smile appeared on his face when Eddward was more than confused and starting to think that it was joke. "He's not here. Still at school." And he started to close the door.

"don't fuck with me, I saw him in. " Eddward usually didn't use such language to express himself but in presence of the jock he feel the need to do it to look more dominant. It worked but the other teen was now pissed off and with a dangerous move he got out of his house ready to hit him.

"Listen, Dork, I would know if my brother is here. The only one who interrupted my game was you!" The taller one yelled a little. Eddward knew it would be better not provoke him more so he lowered his voice and calmly he repeat.

"I saw him in at this house." But thinking it twice, how wise was to find him now? His big brother was already pissed and he didn't know how fond was of his brother. If he had lucky this Kevin were another bully like him. If not he was so dead.

"oh, really? Are you saying he entered using the back door and not the front door like he usually do?" Kevin changed his expression and started to connect dots. It wouldn't be the first time that little Kevin used the back door to avoid him, usually to hide his beaten face or to be alone in the garage, both of times not good and now it was better to find him immediately. Kevin looked at the eye to the other teen, his presence and his first attitude had more sense now. There was few people that dared to talk him that way and in his own house. This boy obviously didn't know who he was but knew so well to his brother so… He was the responsible if something was wrong with his brother.

Before Eddward could even think an answer he felt a strong hand around his neck. And with a guttural and dangerous voice Kevin told him "For your own good he better not be there" incapable of moving by his own, Kevin lead Eddward like a dog into his house by the back door. Eddward was wordless, a little terrified and worried for his safety. But he didn't have any option more than obey.

At the backyard there was this garage made of wood separated from the house. At that time the sun was almost totally gone but it was evident that inside this garage was dark, still was well closed apparently from the inside.

"Kev! Are you there? Open up! " big Kevin started to demand while knocking the door obviously closed. Of course he was there, you didn't need to be Sherlock to know it, still there was no response at all, like there was no one there. "Kev! I'm serious, open up now! I know you are there, someone saw you and is here with me!" He knocked the door louder. A moment of silence and then…

"go away " a weak voice came from the inside. Big Kevin tried to open the door but it was locked. "Leave me alone!" Yelled the other with a shaking voice. With Eddward's neck in one hand it was difficult to do something so he dragged him to the ground like a dog and in a whisper Kevin said at his ear "move and you're dead"

Eddward felt Kevin's hand leave his neck and could breath again normally. He thought in run away but he was incapable of even make a move. He didn't know what was going on, both brothers still yelling and big Kevin trying to force the lock while extremely pale. He was scared and worried, but why? Shaking a little he moved a little to see better, but big Kevin saw him and with a deadly look he growl at him "Stay!" And Eddward freeze at his place. That very moment Kevin kick the door with all his strength and the door opened up. The interior was dark but Kevin found the light fast.

If Eddward wasn't pale from the fear now he was from the impression. Little Kevin was in a corner with endless tears coming out from his eyes, his face all beaten up thanks to him, and a lot of blood around him, a knife in his hands. Of course it was his own blood, of course he did it himself. The most terrifying look in his eyes. Defeat.

Big Kevin run to him and for his surprise he slapped him loudly in the face. He took the knife away and while he called 911 he was making a tourniquet to stop the blood. They didn't say a word at each other. Eddward was still out without moving, not knowing what to do, what to say or what to think. It was his fault, he didn't know little Kevin could get this far, he could have died and it was his fault.

The ambulance arrived and took both brothers to the hospital after checking the wound and the amount of blood little Kevin had loss. Eddward stayed there in shock, in the same position for hours not daring to move a bit.

He could have died, and it was his fault. A date didn't worth that. His heart didn't worth his life. He went too far. He didn't mean to get this far, he only wanted to make him cry and regret what he did. He only wanted an apologize not his blood, not his life. "What I have done?"

Kevin Anderson was his crush. Kevin Anderson was cruel and heartless. Kevin Anderson was clueless and emotionally unstable. Kevin Anderson cut himself because of Eddward. Kevin Anderson was gone?


	2. Chapter 2

Late in the night, when the moon should be at the highest point and crickets in half concert, it blew a cold air announcing a storm. It was a dark night without moon, the sound of the ambulance left a sepulchral silence behind, and the only thing Eddward could hear was a high-pitched hum inside his head.

He wasn't crying, he wasn't moving, he wasn't breathing. He looked like a miserable old gargoyle hiding his face behind his arms. Time stopped for him. The smell of blood was killing him but he couldn't move at all.

He was trying to convince himself that it was product of the shock, but for his misfortune the voice of the other teen resounded in his head: "Stay! Stay! Stay!" And he stayed there. He still was scared of the future of the Pumpkin of course. Was he still alive?

.

"So it was true" an unfamiliar voice told him. He knew it was a boy around his age without looking. Still he didn't move or make a sound. "Kevin told me that probably there would be a mutt at his backyard and asked me to shoo him away. I thought he was talking about a four legged dog" He sounded a little sarcastic. Eddward turned around to see him. The first thing he saw, even with a poor lighting was his green hair. He was serious, obviously worry too, but still sassy with him. "You should leave, pup"

Eddward stood up in silence, still shaking a little but because he were in the same position for hours. He wanted to ask him about little Kevin but he still couldn't say a word, he barely could walk. "…h…how is…" He tried but failed when he felt a glare on him. He knew it.

"He's fine, btw, it's not the first time that something like this happens… But you better not show your face again around here, pup, or He's gonna kill you" Eddward felt clearly that that boy wanted to kill him too so better not say a word. He nodded and walked away from the house.

.

Eddward never knew how he managed to get home. He felt dead inside. He was relieved to know that the Pumpkin was fine, but still was worried about him. It wasn't the first time? He done this before and maybe because of him too.

Maybe he went too far. Maybe it was time to fix the things between them, fuck his pride, the Pumpkin deserved at least an apology.

He was worried. Maybe it was too late for everything but he wanted to try. Unlucky for him, the Pumpkin didn't attend school for like a week. Teachers didn't say anything about him and his friends… Well, Eddward realized that the Pumpkin didn't have any, so why on earth he would back?

Kevin didn't have a reason to go back more than just his studies. But Eddward was sure that he didn't drop school, his belongings were still inside his locked, he checked it every morning.

He was sure Kevin was alive, he didn't back to his house to check it but he was sure because otherwise teachers would have said anything, right? One Friday he didn't resist more and asked to a teacher, his favorite and the only one that didn't treat him like garbage.

"Kevin Anderson? Of course I remember him, he had good grades in my class, he's the second best. It's a shame that he's leaving. " Eddward was surprised but deep inside him he was waiting for this soon or later. "Actually, just this morning the principal asked us his grades because he was being transferred to another school. Probably he's here cleaning his locker right now." Eddward didn't wait and went immediately to his locker. Recess was ending but he just ignored it and tried to locate the Pumpkin.

.

The decision to go to another school was made by his mother, but he gave her the idea long time ago. At first she thought that the best would be leave him in that school, she didn't want to make another radical change in his life, she thought that he at least would have his friends still, and she was right in that time, Kevin was grateful for that, besides he didn't get along really well with his new brother so being in the same school would have been another nightmare just like it were sharing the same room. But the time passed and things changed, he lost his friends, he started to being bullied on a regular basis and, since a long time ago he was wishing to escape from that school. But he didn't want to perturb her happiness saying the real reason of why he wanted to go to another school, so he only said it casually like a crazy idea, like it would be better because it was closer, or that he wished his school had a robotic club like this one and other similar stuff. His parents never took him seriously but his brother got a little mad at him for some reason. He understood that, his brother was a popular athlete at his school and have him there could damage his reputation, he didn't say it, but he knew it was something like that. It didn't matter how much Kevin loved him now, he still loved his status and popularity and didn't want to lose it.

But when their parents found about what happened, his brother couldn't say anything against the fact that he will have to share the same school. There was a reason why he didn't want, but over that reason existed another stronger, he didn't want that guy near to his brother, so he agreed.

It wasn't the first time that little Kevin ended in a hospital due to his failed attempt to commit suicide. It was the first time his parents found it. After all it was difficult to hide being in the hospital. Big Kevin got yelled as well as him but at the end they were kind of happy that they both were that close and took care of the other.

Kevin only needed to go back and clean his locker, his parents would do the rest. And like he didn't want to get attention he went at the end of recess so it would be easier to avoid that guy, but like someone would have alerted him, Eddward went to his encounter.

"Feeling better, Pumpkin? " asked the teen with his tedious and teasing voice. He just ignored him, Eddward was the last person he wanted to have a chat with. But of course Eddward hated to be ignored so he slammed his hand against the locker to call his attention.

"Leave me alone, asshole. You already won, I'm leaving, what else do you want? " without looking at him Kevin was still cleaning.

"Is it true? Are you actually leaving? " Kevin could note a bit of sadness in his tone, but he didn't really pay attention to it.

"You must be so happy about it, you finally did it, Eddward, you reached my limit and I'm leaving forever." Kevin was mad, he hated to give up but there really wasn't a reason to stay.

"I'm not happy, I'm disappointed. I thought you were more than that. " Kevin glared at him with rage, how he dared?!

"Oh really?! Well, for your information, asshole, I don't fucking care what you or anyone think about me. I'm tired of looking at your face every day, I'm tired of all your shit. If you're disappointed, I don't fucking c–!" Eddward grabbed him violently just where his wound was, and cornered against his locker.

"Don't talk me like that, Pumpkin, how many times I have to teach you to respect me?" threatened the slightly taller teen. But Kevin was tired of this routine, so he just managed to punch him and in just one minute they were fighting on the floor.

.

Why on earth he had this luck? The only time he decided to actually fight against Eddward a teacher saw them? Where were they when Eddward beaten him up all those years? Where were they when he needed help or justice? They were sent to the principal's where his parents were already there.

"This is what I was talking about! Do you actually think that my son would do something like that?!" The hysterical voice of his mother could've been hear from where he was waiting.

"A teacher saw him, ma'am "

" Where was that teacher last week?! None of you did something to defend my son! This kid bullied him for years and you did nothing!"

"Calm down, ma'am, we don't have any proves tha–"

"Here's the bill of all the times he went to the hospital thanks to the extreme bullying! And the testimony of my other son and a neighbor that this guy were at our house last week the day of the incident! Don't try to play the innocent with me! I have proves and I'm gonna sue all the school if you–"

"We are not gonna sue the school, honey, we are just gonna take our son to other school where he can be safer. I'm sorry…" The conversation went more peacefully from that point. Eddward's parents never showed up, but still both were released on different times, Eddward first and later him, after all he only needed to clean his locker and could go home. No more detention for him. No more stupid people, stupid teachers, bullies, and specially, no more Eddward.

It was the first time Kevin responded to Eddward that way, physically speaking of course, because he always talked him like that. Yes, probably he would have lose anyway but damn! Nothing felt better than hit Eddward and made him bleed a little. It took him by surprise, he was sure, and responded quickly, but see him avoiding Kevin's eyes while they were waiting at the principal's was so satisfying. But oh well, it was the first and only time for that, he didn't regretted it, Kevin preferred ten million times leave that school forever than stay one day more trying to fight with Eddward. There was nothing and no one for him there. No one will miss him or actually note that he wasn't there anymore.

He happily went to resume his cleaning, but when he opened his locker he found a note:

"I'm sorry.

Please don't leave.

Eddward."

Wtf?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to continue with "The Other" because I needed to take it out of my head. Again, I remind you that English is not my first language and I'm doing this to practice, so any mistake… I'm sorry and I would appreciate if you point it out so I can learn more. Still hope you like it and yeah, this is full of drama xD


	3. Chapter 3

What the actual fuck! This has to be a joke. What a jerk!

"You have to be kidding me…" Was the only thing Kevin said to himself. He was about to get rid of the paper. He sighed and look at it closer, maybe it was fake.

Nope, it was authentic, he knew very well Eddward's handwriting, after all it wasn't the first time he sent him a note like this. At first he found them in weird places in his locker but later somehow, Eddward figured out the combination and started to place them where it was easy to see first, just in the middle and above all his stuff. He knew he placed it just minutes before because it wasn't there while he was cleaning.

What did mean that? He was confused and angry, like always. Eddward Vincent was enigmatic for him. He knew him for like three years and he always has been like this, so contradictory to his actions. He bullied him to no end, with actual rage but at the same time he kind of harassed him sexually and somehow tried to date him. Of course Kevin never let him go so far and never ever went out with him, but his rejection made Eddward more violent towards him so yeah, he never understood what was going on with him, he always thought Eddward just wanted to humiliate him but time to time he used to say or write stuff like this.

It was no secret to anyone that Kevin was gay, in fact for that same reason he lost all his friends and became the target of a lot of bullies, but the worst were always Eddward. Kevin knew that he wanted him to suffer in any way possible, so logically making him suffer emotionally making him think that somehow he loved him was something possible, that's why he never fell in it, he wasn't stupid.

But Eddward's actions always confused him, he wasn't sure what to think. Of course he never considered to be with him, he wasn't his type anyway, but he was curious about what was going on in that mind.

He sighed softly again. He continued with his work a little mad, at least it would be the last time. He was sorry? Not his problem anymore.

His locker was a mess, he has some problems of organization and accumulation too. He had a lot of stuff there, clothes, notes, parts of who know what, books still new, yeah, he was a boy. He found a lot of things he thought lost including his old cellphone that thought he lost in the movie theater one time he went to see the premiere of Terminator X with his friends, somehow it fell with some new old books and a note?

Rarely they changed lockers so it wasn't unusual to find things of years ago. This phone and books had at least three years, it was actually before his nightmare begun, and that note was as old as them. He unfold it and read it:

"Today is the Terminator X premiere and I have two VIP tickets. I know this is strange because we barely know each other but please go out with me.

I'll be waiting for you next to the principal door. I hope to see you there early.

Eddward V."

Kevin was so confused, what on earth…? He has never seen this note before, but again it was authentic, a little different but still Eddward's handwriting. He stopped to think a little and connect dots. He remembered it now.

Three years ago, when he was 12 almost 13 and still had his friends, he still lived with his mom but he already knew that he was moving in some weeks with his new family. At the beginning of that year, when he entered into that school none of them knew their lives will gonna change that much, that's why he really tried hard to make friends and he did it, so when the news came he was a little sad but luckily his mom let him stay there. He already knew some of the people because they studied together years ago but still he was new there.

A strange guy took interest in him, his name was Eddward Vincent and he looked nice, but for some reason all his new friends avoided him totally, he didn't know why, he was friendly and kind, and super smart.

One day Kevin and all his friends planned to go to a premiere all together, they went to see Terminator X. Kevin remembered that they actually saw Eddward waiting at the main door and wondered who was he waiting to. They laugh at him a little in silence and tried to avoid him but it looked like he heard them, they felt his glare, specially him, he really was strange, now he understood what they meant.

Eddward was waiting him. And he laugh at him and passed by. Now he realized why he was so offended with him.

Eddward were always a bully with everyone, at the beginning he were kind with him but after what happened in the movie theater it was obvious that he ended being his new target, his favorite target. Until now Kevin didn't know why, why suddenly Eddward hated him so so much. If only he would have read that note before, that very day, things would have been different. But it wasn't his fault, things happens for a reason. But still he wanted to know.

Kevin ended with his locker, he was ready to go. Everything was clean and all his belongings in his backpack. He knew very well that Eddward was watching him since the beginning, hidden behind a wall, waiting him, like always. Kevin knew that he will follow him anyways so he just went to the exit without saying a word.

.

Eddward was watching him, making sure he gets the note he left. He saw, he saw him reading it, he saw him angry and then nothing. Was he ignoring him? He didn't blame him but… He just couldn't see him go and do nothing. So he followed him. He had to say something, do something, this can't end like this. But if a teacher saw them… No. He would talk to him outside of school, but his parents were wanting for him. What to do? What to do?

For his luck the Pumpkin decided to go to the bathroom first, now was his chance, now or never. He had to do things right.

.

Kevin knew that the only place they would have some privacy would be the bathroom so he went there hoping that Eddward was sincere.

"Did you get my note?" Was the only thing Eddward said while closing the door behind him, this made Kevin a little nervous, maybe it wasn't a good idea being alone with him.

"Yes I did, I accept your apology and I give you mine" When he saw Eddward at the eyes he saw confusion. The wounds of earlier were still there and were his reminder of not falling for anything he could say.

"What do you mean?" Eddward's voice was low, soft, nervous. Kevin never saw him like this. He knew that the moment he saw the other note he would know so he showed it up. But now Eddward was more confused and a little hurt, he could tell.

"…I… I just found this in my locker." He made a pause. "It's the first time I saw it." He explained. "I didn't know. I'm sorry."

Eddward didn't need more explanations. Now everything had sense. He smiled sadly. Destiny was cruel, it wasn't Kevin's fault, probably at his eyes he just was a jerk.

"You didn't know… But it would have made a difference?…. It makes a difference now?" He was trying so hard for not cry, he wanted to cry. Everything was just a misunderstanding, something he could have avoided if only he would have had the courage to actually asked him personally and not using a fucking note. He was so scared of being rejected and he experimented something worse, public humiliation, but it wasn't like that! It wasn't like he thought it was. It was innocent, it was stupid, they didn't know nothing, he didn't know nothing. And for not ask, before or after, for not ask… Kevin almost died. Because he made his life a nightmare, and for nothing, he didn't know nothing!

"I don't know! But… I'm really sorry, ok? We can't change the past now but at least we can say goodbye in peace."

"Don't go. Please stay. I will change, things will change I promise. Just gimme a chance, Kevin." Eddward started to beg. He felt so impotent. He didn't want to just say goodbye.

"N-no, Eddward, I'm leaving, it's decided. I forgive you for all the misunderstanding but still… It had been years of pain and tears, and I just… I don't want to be here anymore." Kevin looked away.

"Come on, Kevin, give me a chance. A date, just a date. If you really don't like me I would leave you alone forever, but at least give it a try, to know if we could have worked together." This was so unreal. He looked so desperate, so soft, so kind again. Looking him at the eyes, not a bit of sarcasm, irony, danger. But he didn't like it, he didn't like this Eddward or any other, he just wanted to be away of all of this.

"I don't think it's a good idea, please stop already."

"JUST ONE!" Eddward yelled while grabbing him by his collar shirt. There he was again. Nothing would change.

"Take your hands off now." Kevin said calmly. Something changed, he wasn't afraid of Eddward anymore, and Eddward could see it too. "I said NOW!" Eddward obeyed. Kevin was pissed off. "Goodbye Eddward." Kevin tried to get out but he felt Eddward's hand around his and heard something fell. When he turned around he saw Eddward at his knees, miserable and pathetic, begging one more time.

"Please."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well, this wasn't planned. Again, any mistake please point it out so I can fix it and learn more. Hope you like it.


	4. Chapter 4

So pathetic, so humiliating, what on earth was he thinking? Now it would be so difficult to look at him at the eyes. Eddward never acted this way, begging on his knees? It wasn't like him, he never asked for something, he just took it, but now he begged?!

He was so ashamed of himself, he couldn't see himself at the mirror. Kevin looked at him with disgust before giving him an answer. He wanted to say No, he knew that, but he said yes maybe just for pity, or the promise to leave him alone if he didn't like it and by the way he was begging it was almost sure he wouldn't like it at all. Impress him would be so much harder and thinking it better, maybe it was a bad idea the whole date thing.

Bigger Kevin hated him, he was sure, it would be impossible to get near to Pumpkin's house. He must have to figure out how do the best date ever and avoid not only his brother but his entire family.

And yet the most difficult thing to do was call Kevin and ask him properly, because after the "ok, fine, but get off me now" he just left and Eddward stayed there miserable and pathetic.

In the other hand, Kevin was regretting his decision. Being alone with Eddward, after THAT?! Probably he would do something stupid to recover his image in front of him. He didn't fear him like before but he felt uncomfortable around him.

He didn't say anything to his brother or parents but maybe it would have been a good idea doing it. He didn't have the intention to actually give him a chance, he only wanted to prove him that no matter what there isn't a way for them. But while he was rediscovering his old cellphone he was feeling a little guilty.

Somehow Eddward got his old number and tried to message him that day of the movie and after that. Between the million of unread messages there was a kind of confession of Eddward, between all his rage and insulting messages there was moments of weakness and vulnerability.

_"Let's forget all this shit, just answer me please, say something. I really like you and I want to make things right with you"_

_"This is the last time I try to talk with you civilly. I just want a fucking answer Pumpkin, I hate being ignored, specially by the one I care the most."_

_"Do you really hate me that much?"_

_"I like you, go out with me"_

_"I'm sorry, please don't hate me"_

Just five messages with a bit of humanity and kindness, five between maybe sixty rude, hateful and mean messages. Eddward was an abusive and by no means Kevin will fall in love with one. Besides he wasn't his type.

He liked more sweet guys, polite, patient and cute. The opposite of himself actually. But Eddward? He was more like him somehow but in a way he hated. He really really REALLY hated that someone tried to control him or forced him to be submissive in any way, and Eddward took all the opportunities to try and dominate him in the worst way, that's why they always were fighting, the reason why he had lost all the respect to him, and why he would never give him an actual opportunity.

He was spacing out when his current cellphone sounded announcing that a text message arrived.

_"Tomorrow they'll be passing old movies at the cinema. Casually they'll be passing Terminator X, the movie I wanted to take you to the first time. Like the first time, I'll be waiting at the main door. Be there at 6:00 pm._

Eddward V".

Kevin sighed. He didn't wanted to go. Maybe he could said that the message never arrived but… It would be the same story and this time a lie. But it was just a date, just one. If he tolerated it and everything went well it would be the end, and Eddward would leave him alone forever. He decided to send a reply.

_"Ok. But you are paying for everything."_

Kevin waited a few minutes and received another text.

_"Don't worry, Pumpkin, everything is on me."_

Kevin hated that nickname thanks to Eddward. It wasn't like that at the beginning and it wasn't the first one to use it but dammit, hear it everyday before being bullied, anyone would hate it too. Except when his brother said it, it was rare and sweet, also funny because big Kevin was ginger too.

They both looked like actual brothers, and shared the same name too. But they weren't blood relatives at all. They met like three years ago, the first time they saw each other they were informed that they would be brothers soon. It was shocking for both.

At first they didn't get along really well, and the name thing was really awkward. For their parents it was just funny. Their parents were happy an they didn't had the heart to ruin it, so both really tried hard to make things work, and it worked.

Big Kevin lost his mother when he born. His father raised him alone. Kevin was a jock, tough, sarcastic and cocky, he always intimidated other teens. Puberty were kind to him, it gave him a beautiful and guttural voice, instead of horrible acne it gave him a lot of muscles in the right places and some enviable inches. He was popular, an athlete, beautiful and perfect. Or that is how others see him, he wasn't perfect, he was bully too, his beauty face was thanks to the care of others, and his body the result of a lot of work. He wasn't really kind, he was a total show off, always worried of what others think of him, and had little patience. He didn't change much of how he was when younger.

His girlfriend, Nazz, started to become a headache the last years. Sure, she was perfect too, a cheerleader, the most beautiful girl in all the school and it was all his, or kind of. She wanted to stay virgin until marriage, and she wanted to marry him. She won't do anything sexual with him at all, she was pure, popular and desired for all. Only kisses, hugs, and cuddling. The worst part was that if he leave her for that he would be a total jerk and judged for everyone, if he cheated on her with other girl, opportunities and offerings had millions, he was sure that she will know, and again he will be the jerk. She wanted him to stay virgin too, she knew she was his first girlfriend and that he always wanted her since they were kids, after all they got together when they were 12 … but she was starting to be really annoying in general now.

Every chat they had was about their wedding, her dress, and stuff like that. She used to be cool, but for some reason she changed, she was jealous as hell, manipulative, dramatic, but only with him! For the rest she was just perfect and pure. They were the perfect couple.

A lot of his friends were starting to have an active sexual life, and some dared to made fun of him because of that. That's when he become a bully again and made them to shut the hell up forever. And he still had a lot of pressure. But they didn't know the real thing.

Nazz doing that was a gift from heaven to him, well kind of. It gave him time to think, and someone to blame his lack of sexual activity. The thing was that he was confused because he felt attraction for other boys, maybe one in specific but he wasn't sure.

One day, when he was 14 almost 15 he was touching himself while watching his secret magazines of naked boys when he heard that someone came home. Really fast he hided his magazine under his bed and run to the bathroom to take a shower and avoid questions. It was his secret, and no one should never know about it. Unfortunately when he got out of the shower he found little Kevin looking at them.

At first he was in shock, he got pale, but then he was angry and was about to kill little Kevin who could felt the danger and was so terrified by then.

"I…I'm really really sorry… I didn't mean to " little Kevin started to apologize but big Kevin wasn't listening.

Little Kevin didn't have the chance to say anything at all. A bruised face, a bleeding nose and a threat was all he got. If he dared to say a word about it to anyone he would be so dead. That never happened, he never saw the magazines, and if he said just a word related to it… Of course he kept silence and acted like it never happened, he blamed a bully about his wounds, everything came back to normal and it was almost better because big Kevin kept distance.

One day, two or three weeks after the incident, their mother found the magazines while cleaning. She called them both and asked them:

"Well? Is one of you going to explain this?! " She put the magazines over the coffee table. None of them said a word, both were pale. "So?" She was a little impatient.

"Those are mine " said little Kevin, his mother and brother were shocked. "I'm really sorry, mom. I didn't want to tell you this way but I'm gay. Please don't hate me." The other two were still wordless.

" 'told ya" was the only thing their father said while still watching the tv, that broke the tension. Both teens were shocked, surprisingly it was their father that took it really well, he didn't have any problem with it, but maybe because it wasn't his son? Their mother in the other hand was a little worried, a little sad, and so confused.

"uhm… Honey, I don't know what to say. Of course we don't hate you, but you know, I don't approve this kind of magazines in my house, so… Get rid of them or put them where I can't find them…. A-and your punishment for kept them in secret this whole time would be… A month without desserts! "

"Mom!"

And that was all. They fully accepted him. But still big Kevin was afraid. He wasn't ready to tell them, he still feared their reaction, what if it was different for him? Little Kevin saved him that night by lying for him but soon or later they will know the truth.

That night, when they finally were alone in their room, big Kevin talked with his brother.

"Hey, Kev… Uhmm t-thanks. You didn't have to lie for me, but I really appreciate it." Big Kevin said after sitting little Kevin next to him.

"I didn't lie. I just saw the opportunity and took it." Little Kevin blushed a little, his brother was once again shocked but somehow relieved. He knew that he could talk to him a little more about it. "You know, about the other day…"

"I'm not gay." Said big Kevin immediately. "…if that's what you thinking…" He was nervous. Little Kevin just look at him at the eyes.

"Still you like to watch naked boys " was his response moments later. Big Kevin was about to protest again but little Kevin kept talking. "Look, I'm not gonna judge you or try to tell you who you are, that's up to you. I just wanted to apologize, I really didn't mean to invade your privacy, it was an accident. And…" He was a little nervous too. "And if you decide that you are gay or bi or pan or whatever and… Want to talk with someone, I'm always here to listen, I'm not gonna judge you at all." He looked away. "W-we are brothers after all"

Big Kevin's heart melted that very moment. He acted like a jerk with him all this time or just ignored him, and he was now, being so kind with him and offering friendship. He just smiled, maybe that little guy was feeling so lonely like him. Maybe he could help him to find himself.

They talked all night about everything. They started to knew each other and love each other. They laugh, they cried, they become close. That very night big Kevin swore to protect his brother with all his strength.

Big Kevin never abused his brother after that, sure, he teased him a lot like a good brother but he always demonstrated his love. Big Kevin was intense when they were alone, but distant when they were with other people. Still, big Kevin always knew how to made up for everything, and yes, they both have more happy moments together than bad ones. Big Kevin was sometimes severe and overprotective, but a cute smile of little Kevin and he was all his, but little Kevin wasn't the kind of 'cute' boy one would think, he was everything but cute and he hated to be treated like he was a 'cute', 'adorable' and 'sweet' boy. But with his brother was different, he was weak with him too.

Big Kevin finally accepted that he was gay, and the first person that knew about it officially was his brother, but of course that didn't surprised him at all. The things that happened after that is another story, the thing is they loved each other so much, so when little Kevin started to change for bad and hide things from him like the abuse, they kind of fight a little because of that. Big Kevin wanted to protect little Kevin but he didn't say anything about his abusers, so when finally he could see one of them, the instant hate was palpable.

Telling big Kevin that his adored little Kev had a date with exactly that guy was a bad idea, that's why he didn't say anything. He just said that he was going to a date with a tedious girl that promised him to leave him alone after that. Big Kevin didn't question it because he has his own problems too that very day, still he told little Kevin to call him if anything happened, that he would run to him.

The time was close, and every minute little Kevin regretted his decision. He wasn't afraid, he was… Annoyed. Maybe he shouldn't go. He didn't want it.

"I don't wanna go "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a little of the past and this wasn't planned again, I mean, I had a point but all this drama distracts me… Oh well. Again, any mistake please point it out so I can fix it and learn more. Hope you like it.


	5. Chapter 5

The Pumpkin was 10 minutes late and Eddward was starting to feel impatient, but also he arrived 1 hour earlier so… Luckily the movie will start at 7 so he still had time.

But what if the Pumpkin changed his mind? Eddward wanted to call him to be sure but he was afraid to hear the answer. What if he tells him that he forgot it or that simply he wasn't going and then just disappears? He never felt so insecure, so nervous, so pessimistic. But he will wait, he won't run away.

A group of teens appeared and he could see a red hat from the distance. Was he the Pumpkin? He came again with other people and this time to actually laugh at him? He could see a blonde girl holding his hand, this was too much, he was angry and sad, he should go now and don't give him the chance to humiliate him.

But then he could see better and it wasn't his Pumpkin, it was someone worse: the other Kevin.

This was low, did the Pumpkin send him? It was maybe just a coincidence? Maybe they came together? Should he run or hide? They were closer and closer. What to do? What to do?

Eddward stayed still, for some reason he couldn't move. His heart was beating fast. But they passed by and ignored him completely, they were just going to the movies. Eddward exhaled.

20 minutes late. Eddward thought that maybe the Pumpkin was behind them or kind of came with them but nothing.

30 minutes late. If the Pumpkin changed his mind he wouldn't blame him but… At least a text message would have been nice.

40 minutes late. Eddward felt so stupid, waiting there for more than an hour, waiting for someone that hated him and obviously won't come.

"Eddward?" A sweet voice asked him. It was him, he came after all. He was so happy. But the moment he saw him his insecurities came back. He looked annoyed, what did he expected after all? "Sorry I'm late… I… I didn't want to come." Ouch, that hurt. The Pumpkin was always brutally honest and that mouth of his always got him in problems. And maybe he was trying to provoke him on purpose? Eddward forced a smile and tried to talk like usually.

"But you are here now, so let's hurry, we are still on time to the movie." He tried to grab his hand but a glare from the Pumpkin was enough to stop him. "Fine. I get it. Then just follow me, I will buy you some snacks."

Kevin didn't say a word and just followed him in silence. Silent Kevin was worse than mouthy Kevin. Eddward was starting to shake a little from impotence, and yet conserving his coolness. He decided that he deserve that attitude towards him, after all he did to the Pumpkin, this was nothing, but damn! it hurts a lot.

Eddward thought it was a good idea to be kind and patient with Kevin, he was being punished for everything he did to him and he must accept it with a smile and behave better to show him he changed. Maybe with time Kevin would stop to being all defensive.

Kevin was really cute that day, he didn't look nerdy, he was just casual. His regular quiz bowl hat was gone and replaced with a normal red hat. No bow-tie or shirt with a knitted sweater. Just a t-shirt and a hoodie with jeans, if he only could wear this at school maybe no one would molest him.

"What do you want, Pumpkin?" Eddward asked when they arrived at the candy and snack store.

"To stop calling me like that. My name is Kevin. And… Popcorn and soda would be fine. With extra butter and Coca-Cola please." Kevin answered coldly while taking a seat. In any other situation Eddward would be already mad and ready to punch him in the face for his insolence, but right now he was… Just hurt. Dammit, this date was already awful, Kevin wasn't in a good mood and it was almost sure that he was the cause… Or maybe not? He will ask him later. Right now he just went to buy the snacks.

They had only 10 minutes to get to their seats. Eddward was carrying everything to try to impress the Pumpkin but at some point he just felt ridiculous because Kevin wasn't paying attention to him at all. When they got to their seats Kevin was the one who talked.

"Eddward, if you try something weird, the date is over. You are not allowed to touch me " said Kevin annoyed not accepting the snacks Eddward was trying to give him. Eddward was losing his patience, he really hated when he was trying hard to be nice and the Pumpkin was just being a jerk with him.

"Stop it already, Pumpkin, don't push your luck " he was getting really mad.

" Or what? I'm not the one who begged for this date, besides I'm only putting my limits that you must respect. If you don't want… then the date is over! " he wasn't yelling but his words hit Eddward. Kevin was about to leave, but Eddward stopped him.

"Don't! " again, he was losing him, again he was about to beg him to stay "Ok, I get it. I'm sorry." Don't beg, don't beg, it's already hard to look at him in the eyes! "…you… Are you mad at me?" What stupid question! Of course he was mad at him for like two years or more!

"Eddward… This is stupid, YOU stop it already! " Kevin looked him at the eyes but Eddward looked away. "Why are you doing this? You look pathetic." Kevin's words were harsh. There were two paths like always for Eddward, feel hurt and weak, or angry and strong. The first will disgust the Pumpkin but it was what he was feeling deep inside no matter what, and the second… And the second never worked and was the reason of why he was in that situation. He was silent a moment, the lights went off and the movie was about to start.

"Just take your damn food and shut up." Eddward looked away, he was really pissed off and the only thing he wanted was to control himself to not punch the Pumpkin in the face. Kevin took the food hesitantly. Some minutes passed and then Kevin asked.

"What about you?" His voice was softer and more relaxed, it took Eddward by surprise.

"What about _me_?" Eddward asked astonished but still pissed.

"You didn't buy food for yourself "

" I wasn't hungry. Besides, why do you care?" Eddward wasn't in the mood, the date was awful and he didn't know what to do to change it.

"Well, if you want we can share. " Kevin realized that maybe he was being a little harsh with Eddward, after all he was behaving good in general, he was controlling himself even after all he said but… Still, it was difficult just to forget the past. At least he could try to not be a total jerk, not if the other was trying his best to being nice.

Even in the dark, Kevin could see Eddward sincerely smiling at him and a little more relaxed than before. Maybe he just needed kindness to be kind.

"Thanks " was the only thing he said. Then they just saw the movie in peace.

Things were going well. They started to chat a little in whispers, they started to laugh and being more comfortable around the other. Of course Kevin was still defensive but he was being nice. Eddward on the other hand was happier every moment. He moved closer to the Pumpkin at any opportunity.

At the middle of the movie Eddward was so close to Kevin that he was starting to feel uncomfortable, specially because Eddward was all cocky and annoying again. Give him a hand and he takes all your arm. But how to put a limit now? Maybe he won't hit him but Kevin was feeling that a 'move' was coming and… He really really REALLY didn't want it. He was passing a decent time, that was true but that didn't mean that suddenly he was in love or something, still somehow it seemed that Eddward was thinking that he was allowed to proceed just because they laughed and had an actual conversation.

Eddward did it. He passed his arm around his neck. Kevin froze and tried to take it off.

"Oh come on, Pumpkin, don't play hard to get, just relax and let it happen " was Eddward's words while tightening the hug. Again that annoying attitude. And he dared to get closer to his face?!

"Get off me" Kevin was pissed off, he knew he shouldn't have trusted him.

Eddward wasn't listening, he got so far and this was his chance. When the Pumpkin stayed still for a moment he tried to kiss him but he was stopped abruptly by a punch in his stomach, it wasn't a strong one but it took his breath away. And all the struggle somehow ended throwing the soda over Kevin.

"Great. Enough!" Kevin stood up and went to the bathroom to clean himself. Obviously he didn't plan to back, he was more than furious. He didn't know how they managed to not annoy the other people there, but of course, they were side by side with other couples who were minding their own business not paying attention to the movie.

Eddward stayed there a couple of minutes really annoyed of what just happened. Kevin was really difficult and now _He_ was the offended one, he invited him to the movies, buy all his food, behave nice all the time, Kevin was an ungrateful one, he at least deserved a kiss! And he won't let him go away without receiving it.

It was a nightmare. Somehow deep inside Kevin hoped that this date ended without any incident, that maybe they could say goodbye like friends or something, but actually he already knew that something like before would happen, because that's how Eddward was. At least he didn't end injured. He looked himself in the mirror of the bathroom, what was he doing? All this date and Eddward loving him felt so unrreal and from the beginning something was yelling at him to not come.

Kevin heard someone running to the bathrooms where he was. It wasn't his date but soon he will realize that it was someone that he would rather not see that moment if asked.

Eddward wouldn't let Kevin to escape so he went to the bathrooms after some minutes of regain his patience and coolness. The best was go and try to talk with him calmly and rationally, express his feelings in a civilized manner and seduce him properly. He was aware that maybe he went too fast.

Eddward was decided to go and start again but when he arrived to the bathrooms he saw something that froze him right there. Kevin was kissing another boy, a boy that looked like him but smaller somehow, thin and nerdier. He even had the same beanie as him! Eddward stayed outside but still was able to see them without being seen.

_"Double D?! Where are you cutie pie?!"_ A female voice yelled from somewhere close. Immediately the teens broke their kiss.

"I'm sorry, I have to go. I'll see you later, Kevin." Said Eddward's doppelgänger. His voice was soft and sweeter than his, although it was a little agitated. Kevin didn't say anything, he looked a little lost. Eddward was ready to confront his doppelgänger when he decided to leave but to his surprise he used a window to go out. Kevin stayed there with a blush in his face. Eddward was more than furious.

"How dare you, you little bitch?!" Kevin knew Eddward saw the kiss, and he knew that Eddward was angrier than ever. Things were going to be ugly.

"Eddy, go and check if your little friend is on the bathrooms. I'm tired of hearing the yelling of Marie, I want to eat something before the movies."

"He didn't want to come, I wouldn't be surprised if he run away. And I don't blame him." Eddy said while glaring disgusted at Marie. Lee just smiled at him, she was so tired of that situation as he was. They both were dating for a long time now, and for everyone's surprise it was Eddy who asked her out at the end. Shortly after that Ed and May started to hang out together and finally they fell in love. Double D and Marie were another story, Double D HATED Marie to no end, but Marie didn't give up and was still after him. He was under pressure from all sides to be with her but he wasn't interested at all. Marie became more and more annoying everyday. Eddy felt guilty but he didn't know what to do, he didn't want to leave him alone.

For his luck a new neighbor came to the cul-de-sac and get along with Double D really good and fast, they had same interests and stuff, and even if it was the new brother of Kevin and had the same name he was happy that Double D had found a new friend, get him together with Marie was not a necessity now. Everything was perfect a week ago, but something happened, little Kevin did something terrible and there were ambulances and everything. And even though they knew later that it was a bully's fault, that casually Eddy saw that night from his house, still Double D felt guilty for some reason and he stayed away from little Kevin as if they have had a fight. He ended alone again so that's why they were trying to have a date all together to cheer him up.

When he entered to the bathroom to check he was shocked to find little Kevin being beaten up by an ugly copy of his friend, but he immediately recognized him, it was the bully of that night!

"Leave him!" And his first instinct was to jump over the bully without thinking. This made Eddward to free Kevin a brief moment in which he run away as fast as he could. Eddward was furious and he managed to punch Eddy and ran after Kevin. They both were really fast. Eddy ran after them but when he was out he could only see the action from the distance.

Little Kevin was running to the exit where a policeman was. The place was full of people that Kevin was avoiding but Eddward was just pushing them away. Eddward was about to catch little Kevin when from nowhere big Kevin appeared and tackled Eddward away. Big Kevin started to hit Eddward like a machine, Eddward was taken by surprise and couldn't defend himself properly. The people screamed and the policeman came to try to separate them but he couldn't alone, big Kevin was over Eddward who was now trying to respond but was failing miserably.

It took two other policemen and the assistance of little Kevin to separate them. They tried to arrest big Kevin but Eddy run to his defense. Like all of them were minors they decided to call their parents to resolve this.

"I swear I'm gonna kill him" whispered big Kevin while cleaning a wound on the face of his brother with a first aid kit that the personal gave them while they waited their parents resolve the problem. Eddward was there too but in the other corner of the room, hearing them but not saying a word, he was healing his own wounds too.

"It was my fault. I shouldn't have trusted him." Admitted little Kevin. Eddward was still mad and those words offended him a little but he did nothing, big Kevin was there and by this point he learned to not mess with him.

"What happened anyway?" Asked big Kevin still furious but healing his brother with care.

"It doesn't matter now, I don't want to talk about it."

"We were on a date." Eddward talked, he was really mad at Kevin and wanted to tell him some words.

"You shut the fuck up!" But an order of big Kevin stopped him immediately. A cold glare warned Eddward and then big Kevin back to his brother. " Wtf? A date, Kev? With _him_?! Explain yourself!" Big Kevin was shocked and angry, how stupid could've been his brother?

"He begged me for a date. I didn't want to come, I wasn't coming but he promised me to leave me alone forever if I accepted to have a date." Little Kevin was annoyed, he didn't want to talk about this.

"You should have told me. Why you lied to me?"

" I thought I could deal with this by my own. Everything was fine until… until he didn't respect my rule of not touching."

"He _touched_ you?! And he hit you because you refused?!" Big Kevin was about to go and beat Eddward once again. Eddward could feel the danger and stopped what he was doing in case he needed to defend himself or run, he couldn't help but started to talk again.

"w-wait a minute! It wasn't like that. I was about to apologize when I found him kissing with other! That was rude, We were on a Date!" Eddward tried to justify himself but he knew that what he did was unjustified. For his luck big Kevin heard him and wanted to know more before doing anything but still he talked to him to warn him again.

"Hey! It's the last time, one word more and you'll regret it. Understood?!" Eddward just looked away, those eyes were too intimidating and of course he didn't dare to even answer. "I said, understood?!" Big Kevin was proving him, Eddward just nodded without making eye contact. Big Kevin continued to talk with his brother. "Well? Who you were kissing?"

"No one. It's not your business." Little Kevin looked away too but because he felt his face red.

"Double D was his name?" Eddward really couldn't help himself, he realized that very moment his mistake and was about to run but big Kevin didn't move a bit.

"Double D, Kev? You were kissing Double D?" The expression of big Kevin changed radically. He was upset, angry but… now with his brother, and it was a different kind of angry. Eddward was grateful that suddenly he decided to ignore him, but he knew that he touched a special point and realized that instant what was going on, and the funny thing is that little Kevin didn't have a clue, he actually didn't note the change, he was in his own world.

"I… I didn't kiss him. …He kissed me. I… I was in shock and I couldn't do anything, I didn't kiss him back or push him away. He left before I could react at all. The next thing I knew was that _he_ was there the whole time and came to beat me up. Luckily Eddy came in time and helped me to escape, I guess he was searching Double D because he escaped from his date or something like that. To be honest I didn't expect to see him there and I'm not sure of what happened in that bathroom but… I shouldn't have come at all, I'm sorry!" Damn! There he was again, using his puppy eyes without knowing! Eddward couldn't resist them and now he could see that big Kevin was melting just like him! It was his weakness too! Big Kevin changed again, he was still upset but not with his brother anymore, actually he regretted being upset at him ever.

"Oh honey, I don't know what you were saying but nothing is your fault." Their mother appeared from the door followed by their father. For a moment big Kevin thought that he was in trouble but then he noted that both of his parents were looking at him with pride. After all he defended his brother with such passion that both of them were impressed and proud. "We talked with the police and the manager and explained the situation. And like you didn't destroy anything or hurt anyone else they accepted to not present charges against you, after all you were defending your brother from a previous attack and a possible next one, Eddy and his lovely girlfriend testified that. So don't worry, okay son?" His mother explained sweetly.

"We are so proud of you, son." Reaffirmed his father. Big Kevin just smiled and little Kevin was relieved.

"What about _him_? He's free of charges too?" Asked big Kevin and Eddward could feel the hate and anger in his voice. Eddward knew that he was in troubles, big troubles. It wasn't a boy or two, it was whole family hating him and wanting to punish him for everything.

"Well, the police said that if we want to present charges against him we c-"

"I don't want." Little Kevin was the one who said that and everyone was wordless. Eddward was the one that was more surprised and shocked. "Look, I don't… want to see him anymore. I feel part responsible for all of this and the best I can do it's just… not provoke more hate or situations where I'm forced to him again."

No matter his reasons, Eddward was really grateful with little Kevin. He wanted to still be mad at him but after that he really couldn't. He had the opportunity and all the reasons to do something that no one dared or could do: get him in troubles, in real BIG troubles, not only with his parents but with the police too… and he simply forgave him for no reason!

When the family was about to leave, Eddward stopped little Kevin to talk with him, to thank him and apologize. But before he could say anything big Kevin interrupted him and cornered him against the wall.

"Kevin!" Protested little Kevin, but his brother wouldn't let go his hands off from Eddward's t-shirt. Big Kevin was looking Eddward so intense that it felt like he was looking his soul.

"You touch my brother one more time…"

"He won't. He's not _that_ stupid." Assured little Kevin. "Let him go. I want to talk with him." Big Kevin wasn't sure but he obeyed anyway, still he didn't move or break eye contact. Little Kevin sighed. "In private."

Big Kevin broke eye contact just to see incredulous to his brother. Eddward could breathe out all the air he didn't know he was retaining, he looked at the floor and squinted at both brothers while they were talking.

"you sure?"

"Yes, I got this. You can go." Answered little Kevin getting impatient.

"m'kay. I'll be waiting ya outside." Said finally big Kevin and went outside, not without giving Eddward another warning glance. When the door closed behind big Kevin, Eddward and little Kevin were once again alone.

None of them said a word at first. The Pumpkin could be not related by blood to big Kevin but he also had this intense eyes that forced Eddward to look away, or maybe he was just too ashamed of everything to dare to look at him at the eyes.

"I'm really REALLY sorry for… everything, Pumpkin" said Eddward barely daring to look at him. Kevin rolled his eyes and tried not to lose his patience. He was curious about something but he also was hating Eddward for EVERYTHING and those words didn't mean anything for him right now.

"Good, you should." Answered coldly. That attitude always made Eddward forget everything and be the arrogant one he used to be all the time. Eddward changed and once again was about to be a jerk. But Kevin continued. "But still, I guess I owe you something. After all you were right, we were on a date and... I was having a good time until... well, actually I don't think you deserve this but... Agghh!"

"Just say what you have to say." Eddward was impatient now not knowing what to feel or expect. Kevin took a moment to take a deep breath.

"Kiss me"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was kind of planned but, I don't know, it always takes an unexpected direction, I like it... and sometimes I... I'm sorry. Again, any mistake please point it out so I can fix it and learn more. Hope you like it.


	6. Chapter 6

"What?!"

_"What?!"_ Whispered big Kevin who was hearing from the other side of the door. He couldn't believe that his brother was actually asking _that_. After all this mess, he fell for him? What about Double D? They kissed… and what?

"I said: kiss me." Little Kevin repeated without any emotion which made Eddward more nervous. This was what he wanted but now…

"I can't do that. Your brother will kill me if I touch you."

"You're afraid of him?"

"No"

"So?

"…"

"I like Double D. I fell for him since the first time." Eddward felt his heart broke a little. "I confessed my feelings last week, but he rejected me, that's why I… did what I did."

"I thought it was my fault." Whispered Eddward.

"Oh, it was. The thing is… I was strong because of him. And when I lost him, you broke me easier." Little Kevin didn't apart his eyes, those events didn't hurt him anymore. "Everyday I was able to fight you thanks to him. Because everyday I was able to see him and laugh with him. And then I took courage and I kissed him, and he kissed me back and for a moment I thought that everything was perfect, I felt something… Magic? But then… I lost him. And today, when he kissed me… I couldn't feel that magic… I still love him, but I was wondering why I couldn't feel the same."

"Because you love me now?" Eddward dared to said, Kevin just smirked at him.

"I hate you, I really hate you Eddward. You think that doing _this!_ " referring and pointing his wounds "I would love you?!" Kevin got a little angry. "The moment you hit me you destroyed the possibility! And it existed a possibility when we first met!"

"I thought…"

"Yes! It was a big misunderstanding, but thanks to it I saw the real you! An abusive and sick real you, and I'm grateful to have seen it before I could fell for you, damn! It would have been horrible to find it out later.

"…"

"I never gave you an actual chance. I don't want to because I know you, and I'm almost sure that I will never love you."

"…I can change" those words were hurting him so much, specially because they were serious. Still he knew he deserved them.

"Yes, you will change if you want. But I don't want a proof of your common sense right now. You said you loved me but I don't believe you."

"You want me to kiss you to prove it to you?"

"No, I want you to JUST kiss me to prove that you respect me. I don't know how you can convince me that you actually love me. But the thing is, Eddward, if you are able to make me feel that magic with just one kiss… I'll give you a real chance, and I promise that I'm gonna put my soul to make it work. But if nothing happens, if I don't feel anything, then you must keep your promise and… leave me alone forever."

"The deal was a date, the date wasn't over."

"If you had respected my limits and acted like a gentleman, we could have been on the date right now! It's your last chance, take it or leave it."

"A date that ended before starting. You said you didn't give me a chance. You just said how much you hate me and you are waiting me to kiss you with all my love?!" Eddward was a little offended.

"It's hard, isn't it?" Answered little Kevin sarcastically. Eddward then understood how the Pumpkin felt towards him. "So? I don't have all day."

"No tricks? You'll be honest if you feel something?"

"You have my word, but you must behave."

"Fine, but give me your consent to touch you, your brother is hearing us." Big Kevin tensed a little but didn't move a bit. Little Kevin got a little upset but he will talk with him later.

"ch' ok, fine, I'll say it…Eddward, I give you my permission to kiss me-!" Little Kevin felt Eddward's body so close to him. He knew there was not way back. He said it, it will happen.

Eddward gently cornered him against the wall without taking his eyes off of his. Pumpkin's heart beatings got faster when he felt Eddward's hand on his cheek and a finger on his lips. A light blush appeared in both faces when they got closer and closer. Both hearts sounded like drums. Big Kevin was nervous too, not knowing what to do, he couldn't hear or see anything now.

It wasn't their first kiss, but of course all the previous ones were forced, so now it was kind of new.

When their lips made contact, so soft, so gentle, both of them felt an electricity in all their bodies. None of them have closed their eyes, and they could note that the other felt something.

Eddward put all his heart and love in this kiss. Even after all the previous words he managed to be intense and sincere. He saw the Pumpkin reaction when their lips touched, but still he wasn't kissing him back, so he intensified the kiss by getting closer and caress him gently his neck. He felt the hands of the Pumpkin grabbing his shoulders instinctively. And slowly he felt that Kevin was kissing him back. He was achieving it!

When Kevin was closing his eyes Eddward thought that he did it, he was more than happy, but to seal it he wanted to do it more intense. So he lowered his hands and put them on Kevin's hips so he could get their bodies real close. Kevin tensed up a little but did nothing because he thought that that would be all. And without a warn he felt Eddward's tongue inside his mouth and one of his hands on his butt.

Little Kevin pushed Eddward away with all his strength and managed to slap him in the face before put him on his knees. Still he couldn't erase the smile on his face.

"Why you have to ruin EVERYTHING?!" Little Kevin was furious.

"You felt something! " Eddward was still smiling malevolently.

"You disrespected me!" Big Kevin was about to get in when he heard that, but then he heard someone hitting someone and Eddward complaining in pain.

"What was that for? You liked what I did, don't lie." Big Kevin knew his brother had it under control but if things got it out of hands he will interfere.

"I felt something, it's true, but the moment you disrespected me by touching me more than-"

"Oh, shut up, a promise it's a promise. You admitted you felt something, now keep your word!" Eddward was about to stand up still with a smirk on his face.

"Don't dare to move!" And Eddward felt a kick in his stomach, a really hard kick. Kevin wasn't playing. "The next one will be in your face!" Eddward was now pissed off. It wasn't fair. He stayed still, his brother was still outside hearing everything. "The deal is over, Eddward! The only thing you had to do was kissing, nothing more. You almost had it but you ruined it in the last minute!"

"Who cares that?! I made you feel the 'magic' and that's what it counts!" Eddward was still angry, he won, the Pumpkin admitted it moments ago.

"What?! NO! I said I felt something, not that I felt that magic."

"LIAR!" It was the first time Eddward yelled like that. He stood up and was waiting the Pumpkin gave him another kick or punch but it didn't happen. He was just looking at him with disgust. Oh no, not again that look.

"I'm not lying. Why you still think that I like that attitude of yours? I asked you one simple thing!…but you just showed me that you don't love me, you just want me! You really don't respect me at all!" Little Kevin looked simply disappointed. Eddward felt horrible, he didn't intend to show him that, he just wanted to… made him feel good. "It's a shame, you really kiss good, even with just a touch, that's what I felt. But… if you are like this all the time, and you are… you simply are not my type. I like gentlemen, not brats."

"w-wait a moment. That's it?! I mean, you pretend just to walk away after _that_ kiss? Just because I-"

"disrespected me? Yes"

"I didn't do that!"

"You put your tongue inside my mouth!"

"That's how you give a _good kiss!_ "

"You touched my butt!"

"You liked it, don't lie."

"I Don't Like, I repeat, I Don't Like being touched like that. Why on earth did you think it was a good idea?" Little Kevin was done with that. Eddward wouldn't change and giving him a chance was a waste of time.

"Oh come on, be honest, be really honest. Did you actually hate it that much?" Eddward didn't buy it, he was sure the Pumpkin was lying.

"Yes. Probably other guys would like it but not me, I hate it. And if you love me you should know it by now. Maybe it's you who like to be touched and treated like that, but not me, I'm not into that" Eddward was listening but Kevin was sure by his expression that he won't give up. He was tired. "Oh btw, just for you know, unlike _You_ I don't enjoy or get horny when beaten up" It was the first time someone made feel so embarrassed to Eddward, his face that moment was a poem, he looked at Kevin with horror while his red face confessed for him, he thought that no one noticed _that_ but the Pumpkin did it! Little Kevin giggled. "I knew it!" Eddward was so embarrassed that the only thing he could do was cover his face with his beanie. "And now, _You_ admit it and don't lie, you enjoyed it more than our kiss. I could clearly see it." Little Kevin was with an arrogant smirk and enjoying all this.

"s-shut up!"

Little Kevin laugh a moment watching Eddward in this big predicament, but after some minutes he talked serious again.

"Eddward!" Called little Kevin, Eddward took his beanie off his face a little not being able to look at him in the eyes. He lost, he was defeated. "Goodbye." And he just leaved with a soft smile and nothing more. Eddward couldn't say anything. He was a mess, he wasn't sure of what happened but he was sure that… Kevin was right, he enjoyed it to _that_ point. Why? He didn't know, it was new to him and he was trying to ignore it but… he saw, he knew, and he was disgusted by it for sure, who wouldn't?

When little Kevin went out of the room his brother was there waiting for him right next to the door. Big Kevin thought that his brother would be happy or something because of what happened but he was upset and just ignored him. Big Kevin then decided to enter the room where Eddward was, he was a mess.

"So I heard that the puppy loves to be punished, well today is your lucky day. What I said about touching my brother?!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Honey, we are watching a movie. There's still tickets for others, feel free to enter, ask your brother for money. Mom._

Little Kevin was reading the text his mother send to him. He wasn't in the mood for another movie, besides his brother disappeared. He just wanted to go home.

"well well well, it seems today it's my lucky day" Little Kevin heard a familiar voice behind him, he turned around. "Hello, sweetie" little Kevin couldn't help but smile when he saw those charming eyes looking at him flirtatiously.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

It could have been worse, thought Eddward while cleaning his new wounds. Big Kevin beaten him up while teasing him for what he heard about him liking it. Of course now that he was aware of that he tried to not enjoy it, but… for some reason the beatings were different, they were more enjoyable than before. He let out a moan of pleasure and distress, big Kevin stopped right away but still immobilizing him.

"You really like it, huh? You are shaking but-"

"stop it, I'll leave your brother I promise, but stop this. Stop making fun of me" he was indeed shaking, unable of defend himself in that situation for some reason, his punches were useless or too weak.

"Oh you don't like it, pup? But you did this to my brother all these years" big Kevin had a psychotic smile and Eddward got really scared. They were alone, no one would save him, he deserved this. He just closed his eyes and waited. He received just a slap, a strong one. "Don't close your eyes! And actually, now that I think it better, let's make a deal."

Eddward wasn't sure about this but, if everything went well maybe he could be with the Pumpkin after all, and now with the bless of big Kevin.

When he got out of the building he saw little Kevin with a greenhaired boy, laughing. Close, so close. This wouldn't be easy, and maybe big Kevin wouldn't need him at the end and he would back to just beating him up. He wanted to go and separate them, to mark his territory, but after everything that happened that day it wouldn't be a good idea, so now there was nothing he could do, he just walked away with his heart a little more broken after seeing how little Kevin was acting flirtatiously too. The Pumpkin wasn't a prude, he just hated _Him_ , the other boy was flirting with him and the Pumpkin was… enjoying it, accepting it, was that boy better than him?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Little Kevin had a wonderful first day in his new school. No one knew him, everyone were nice to him. Double D was talking to him again and he guided him for all the school, they shared almost all classes and he also took him to the Robotics Club. No one knew about him being gay, and his brother warned him to not tell, still he really enjoyed his new school, he was a new person and he felt capable of everything. The only thing that was bugging him was… Double D's attitude, like nothing had happened, that's why after school he will talk with him about it.

At the end they both ended walking alone because Ed and Eddy were with their respective girlfriends and Marie was in detention, big Kevin had practice that day. It was just the both of them. They were in silence at first, and it was a little awkward.

"So… did you enjoyed your first day?" Double D started.

"Yes, it was cool like you always said it. People are really nice, there's no bullies right?" Kevin answered.

"Oh we have bullies, it's just that the biggest and scarier is your brother. So, if you are friends with him, the others doesn't mess with you in general. But you know, there's always a jerk around."

"Then I guess that it's not wise to talk about my sexuality?" Double D froze when heard that.

"I would beg you to not do that. Look, I already told you, I like you, but… no one else has to know that. My parents wouldn't understand, our friends either. If someone knows... we could lose everything." Double D looked sad saying that.

"I'm not ashamed of who I am, Double D"

"I'm not saying that but, you already experienced it, you lost all your friends, didn't you? Luckily not your family. You are starting again, no one knows, we can keep it in secret and hang out together without anyone suspecting nothing, just living in peace."

"Suspect what?"

"… that… we are… you know, dating" Double D had a lovely blush in his face after saying that.

"Dating?! Are we dating? I don't remember having a date with you, I just remember being rejected." Double D's face was red as a tomato.

"About that… I'm really really REALLY sorry. You know I like you, right?"

"Then why you rejected me, and then avoided me, and then acted like nothing happened after that kiss you gave me? I'm really confused, Edd, I don't want my heart broken again, please tell me what we are." Kevin said this with a smile, serene but serious at the same time. Double D was looking at him ashamed of himself.

"I… didn't rejected you."

"You said that it would be better to stop seeing each other. I didn't understand, we shared a wonderful kiss. You liked it too, right? You felt something too, am I correct?" There was a pause and then Double D talked.

"You are correct, Kevin. I loved our kiss, it was… magical. And I swear I feel the same as you, you are just… perfect. I was scared, I didn't want anyone to know what happened, because… if my parents know they won't understand. I thought it would be better to end it there, with a wonderful kiss, watching you again it would have been risky because I would want to repeat it. I didn't know I was hurting you _that_ much." Double D was really sad about it. He actually apologized that day in the movies, at the end he wanted to show Kevin how much he loved him too and that's why he kissed him.

"That incident was Not your fault at all." Explained Kevin.

"Still I feel responsible, specially because I... I like you. But we can't be openly together, it must be secret. I bet you to understand me, my parents wouldn't accept it."

"I understand, I won't say anything about us or my sexuality. But... then, are we... dating?"

"Only if you want it."

"Of course I want it. And... uhm... can I kiss you whenever I want when we are alone?" Asked Kevin with a light blush. Double D was completely red.

"...y-yes, you c-can..."

It was perfect, everything was perfect now, nothing could ruin it. He was a new man, in a new school, his bully was gone forever and more importantly he was with the one he loved. Even if it was a secret it was wonderful. Little he knew that his happiness and perfection will last less than a week. Still he was able to enjoy it really well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a point, I swear, but at this point I think I lost it. You have to understand that I just write this stuff without planing much. Again, any mistake please point it out so I can fix it and learn more. Hope you like it.

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language, so I'm really sorry for the mistakes, I'm practicing with this and it would be really helpful if you point out any mistake so I can fix it and learn more. Hope you like it!


End file.
